Fire, Books, and Ice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of unrelated Lucius/Hermione/Lily drabbles. Written for Moresome May at the Hogwarts forum.
1. Leaving Early

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy  
Task 2: Write about a difference of opinion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/Lily  
 **Prompt:** Dialogue: "I just want to go home."

 **Leaving Early**

xXx

Lily and Hermione smiled at Remus. They looked at each other and then rolled their eyes as Sirius ran over to the trio and enveloped the werewolf in a gigantic hug.

Remus let out a long, put-upon sigh.

The girls giggled at their friends' antics.

A stoic Pure-blood walked up to the quartet. "Are you ready to leave?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Already?"

"We just got here," Hermione added.

"I don't care. I just want to go home," Lucius said.

Lily frowned. "Well, _I_ don't want to go home. Do you Hermione?"

The curly-haired brunette shook her head. "I'm having fun."

"Well, I'm not," Lucius argued, "We're going home."

Remus and Sirius shared a look and backed away from the trio.

Lily put her hands on hips. "Oh really? Since when do you get to decide when we leave? Did Hermione and I ask to go home early when we were forced to suffer through that long and boring gathering last Friday night?"

"That was different."

Hermione scoffed, "Really? The only difference is your Pure-blood associates didn't make it a secret that they thought we were dirt underneath their shoes. _Our_ friends are at least trying to give you a chance."

"I'll never fit in with your friends."

"We don't fit in with yours either," Hermione replied.

Lily stared at the ceiling for a moment. "When we got together, we both knew there would be differences of opinions. We having different beliefs is only the tip of the iceberg. We're actually having an argument about leaving a party early. Were we crazy to try this?"

Hermione stared warmly at Lily. She grabbed the redhead's hand. "I love you, Lily."

Lily squeezed the hand."I love you, too."

The girls stared at Lucius.

The tall blond cupped both of their chins. "We are so different, but it's what makes this relationship so exciting. I like different."

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Lucius gently.

Lily watched the display and when Hermione took a step back, she kissed the man as well.

Lucius breathed heavily. "I want to be with both of you, but I think we need to set some guidelines when it comes to dealing with our differences."

"Tomorrow," Hermione whispered, resting her hand against his muscled chest. She licked her lips, her eyes glued to his impressive body, and suddenly, she wished they were alone so she'd be able to see some skin.

Lucius chuckled. "Hermione's looking a little flushed, don't you think, Lily?"

Lily laughed. Hermione was the least experienced out of the trio, so it was always so easy to get her worked up. "Oh yes, just a tiny bit flushed. Maybe we should leave after all."

Hermione nodded vacantly and allowed herself to be led out. "Yes, leaving would be good."

Lucius led his women out of the house. He had gotten his own way this time, but he would have to figure out how to make this relationship work. He wasn't going to lose his lovers, especially not because of his own uptight and pragmatic ways.

xXx

(word count: 511)


	2. Her Way

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Religious Education  
Extra Credit - Task 11: Orgies - Write smut.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/LilyLeaving Early  
 **Prompt:** AU: Writer!AU

 **Her Way**

 _(warning for sexual content)_

xXx

Hermione closed her eyes as she reclined on the bed. "Bad day at the office?" a cultured voice teased.

"Did you not have a good meeting with your editor?" Lily asked with concern.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "Daphne was not impressed with my new chapters."

Her roommates came over to her bed. Lucius sat on her left side and Lily sat on her right.

"What did she say?" Lily asked.

"That the sex scenes were awkward and forced. She said it was obvious I had very little experience, and my readers would see it as well."

"Oh Hermione," Lily sighed.

"I'm not a virgin," Hermione said. "I haven't had _many_ experiences, but I _have_ had sex."

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Not since Lily and I moved in."

Hermione blushed. "I've had offers; I just haven't been interested."

Lucius and Lily shared a look. While the redhead wore a look of mischievousness, the blond smirked.

"We have an idea on how to help you," Lily said.

"You need experience; we can help you," Lucius said.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, at a loss for words.

"I think our precious bookworm is speechless," Lucius teased.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Lily said.

Lucius leaned down and quickly claimed Hermione's lips in a hard kiss.

Hermione gasped in surprise, and his tongue swooped in, doing an aggressive dance that matched the person it belonged to.

Hermione moaned when soft hands came up and massaged her breasts. She fell backward and as Lucius worked his magic on her mouth, another pair of lips lifted her shirt and pressed soft, wet kisses to her stomach.

Lucius pulled back enough to take his shirt off and undo the buttons on his trousers.

Meanwhile, Lily slid the spaghetti straps of her sundress down her shoulders, so the fabric easily fell away.

Hermione flushed at the sight of Lily's body. "You're so beautiful," Hermione breathed.

Lily grinned. She helped Hermione take her shirt off while Lucius slid the long skirt down her legs.

Lucius stood up and pushed down his trousers and underwear, leaving him bare to their lascivious gazes.

The three of them fell onto the bed together.

Hermione's hesitant fingers brushed along Lily's skin, traveling south.

Lily closed her eyes. "You don't have to be so timid," she encouraged.

Hermione's fingers quickened their pace and buried themselves in between Lily's thighs.

With the girls facing each other, Lucius kissed the back of Hermione's neck, pressing his hardness against her bum.

He lifted her top leg and pulled it slightly backward, towards his body, and his erection slid against her folds, moving inside with very little resistance.

Lily and Hermione kissed each other, while Lucius thrust in and out of a willing body.

The girls touched each other, and the pace of Lucius' thrusts increased. He reached over between the female bodies, pressing his fingers against Hermione's clit, rubbing and tapping, eliciting needy gasps from the wanton brunette.

When Hermione came with a scream, Lucius gritted his teeth and did his best to stifle his own release.

With effort, he pulled his dripping erection out of Hermione and climbed over Hermione to get in between the girls. Hermione moved to make room and without warning, Lucius lightly kissed Lily's lips and entered in one swift motion.

Hermione watched, rubbing her hand down Lucius' back, massaging his straining muscles.

Lucius couldn't keep his release at bay for long, and when he softened inside Lily, he reached between them and finished her off with his fingers before he pulled out of her quivering body.

Lily stretched, sitting up and smiling like a cat that caught a canary. "We wanted to do that since we moved in with you."

Hermione sat up as well. "If I knew all I had to do was lie about a bad meeting with my editor, I would have lied sooner."

Lucius smirked. "You lied? I knew there was a little devil inside of you."

"A girl needs to get what she wants," Hermione said.

Lucius pulled her so she laid back down. Lily laid down as well and both of their heads rested on his strong chest.

Hermione _definitely_ should have lied sooner.

xXx

(word count: 709)


	3. Proving Them Wrong

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/LilyLeaving Early  
 **Prompt:** Dialogue: "I realised I was in love with you when all of my decisions began to revolve around you."

 **Proving Them Wrong**

xXx

Hermione and Lily stared at each other.

"When do you think he'll get bored?" Lily asked.

Hermione smirked sarcastically. "Do you mean when will the novelty of shagging two Mudbloods wear off and he'll start pretending we don't exist?"

"It's nice to know you girls are having a conversation about me, and I don't need to be present for it," an aristocratic voice cut in.

Lily's and Hermione's faces both wore looks of defiance.

"It's a fair question to ask ourselves," Lily defended them.

"You can't blame us for doubting your sincerity," Hermione caustically remarked.

Lucius shook his head. "My father tried to recruit me to the Death Eaters, and I said no. I didn't even have to think about it; it was an easy decision to make."

A look of shame flashed across Hermione's face. "We didn't know."

Lucius looked from one girl to the other. "I realised I was in love with you when all of my decisions began to revolve around you. Revolve around _both_ of you. And despite my previous beliefs, I knew I could never be part of a group that hates you because you're Muggle-borns."

"You don't still believe Pure-bloods are superior?" Lily asked. Doubt colored her words as she erratically tapped her foot.

Thoughtful contemplation crossed Lucius' face. "Honestly, I still think Muggle-borns as a whole shouldn't be allowed in the Wizarding world because they usually end up going back to the Muggle world after school, but I don't believe genocide is the answer."

"And you once believed that it _was_ the answer," Hermione knowingly said.

Lucius shrugged, knowing it was useless to lie. "You've changed me for the better."

Lily tilted her head. "I still think you'll get bored."

"You don't know everything, Evans," he challenged.

Hermione saw the steely resolve in his gaze and came to a decision. "Lily, he'll prove you, prove _us_ , wrong."

Lily looked at her partner-in-crime. "How do you know?"

Hermione shrugged. "I can't explain it. I just do."

xXx

(word count: 332)


	4. Learning

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/LilyLeaving Early  
 **Prompt:** Dialogue: "I wish I could understand."

 **Learning**

xXx

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not even trying."

Lucius glared at her. "I wish I could understand, but you're not being patient with me."

Hermione looked from one to other as if she was watching a tennis match. "Will you two calm down."

Lily turned her glare onto Hermione. "You know he's not trying, right?"

Lucius leveled his own glare on Hermione as well. "Tell her she expects too much too soon."

Hermione let out a weary sigh and massaged her forehead. "I knew this would happen. You both are hotheads. I knew there was no way one could teach the other something."

They shouted simultaneously.

"I knew you'd take _her_ side!"

"I knew you'd take _his_ side!"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I'm not taking anyone's side, but you both need to cool off."

Lily snorted derisively. "I thought Lucius _wanted_ to learn something about our culture."

"I wasn't expecting a sport."

"You play Quidditch. What's the big deal?"

"Cricket is different from Quidditch!" Lucius yelled.

"That's enough!" Hermione angrily interrupted. "Lily, you think Lucius isn't trying his hardest because it's a Muggle sport, and he thinks he's too good for it. And Lucius, you're getting frustrated because it's hard, and you're used to being good at everything you do. Lily, calm down. Lucius, stop worrying about being the best. It's about having fun. Do I make myself clear?"

Lily and Lucius stared at the ground. "Yes, Hermione," they chorused.

Lucius suddenly looked up, his gaze locking with Hermione's. "If it's about having fun, why aren't you playing?"

Hermione stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "Because it's not fun for me."

Lily and Lucius finally smiled.

It terrified Hermione."W-what?" she hesitantly asked.

"If I'm playing, you're playing," Lucius demanded.

"That's not fair," Hermione argued.

" _I_ think it's very fair," Lily countered.

Hermione poured. How could she let them turn it on her?

xXx

(word count: 316)


	5. Give in Now

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Woman's History  
Task 6: Write a Healer AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Holmes Mystery Challenge  
Prompt - (item) sunglasses

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/Lily  
 **Prompt:** Scenario: An established pairing meet the third person and both fall in love.

 **Give in Now**

xXx

Hermione smiled weakly as she took off the sunglasses that hid her girlfriend's striking emerald gaze. When she lifted the item off of Lily's face, she saw the worried expression that could no longer be hidden. "Don't look at me like I'm going to break any second. You know I'm made of stronger stuff than that."

"If that's true, then why are you laying in St. Mungo's?"

Hermione averted her gaze.

"Someone tried to kill you," Lily said as if Hermione didn't know the facts.

"They didn't succeed, though."

"They didn't succeed _this_ time. You might not be so lucky next time." Lily leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione in a gentle embrace, careful of the brunette's injuries. "I'm not sure what I would have done if they had been able to finish what they started." She shuddered at the thought of a world without Hermione in it. It was too horrible to contemplate.

Hermione returned the hug. "I'm okay," she whispered.

Lily sniffled. She hated crying, but sometimes, she just couldn't help it.

A throat cleared. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies."

Lily and Hermione separated and blushed at the sight of the handsome blond. Hermione shyly fingered a curly strand of hair that fell over her shoulders. "It's okay. So, do you have any idea when I can get out of here?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Are you two that anxious to get away from me?"

Lily's heartbeat increased at the sinful smile. "It's not you, per say. It's more the hospital and the fact it represents that my girlfriend almost died."

Hermione nodded. "You've probably been the only bright spot of our days here, Healer Malfoy. You're not enough to keep me here, though."

"Oh Hermione, you wound me. Didn't I tell you to call me Lucius after the first two days of your stay? And you're both so anxious to leave and never see me again? I don't know if my heart can take much more pain." Lucius dramatically threw out.

Lily laughed. "I appreciate your theatrical flair. If the Healer gig doesn't work out, you could definitely go into professional acting."

"I'll keep that in mind. And as for your walking papers, you get them tomorrow morning."

Hermione clapped. "Thank you. Maybe then Lily will stop hovering over me like a mother hen."

Lucius shook his head. "Don't count on it. You never stop worrying about the ones you love."

Lily widely gestured towards the tall blond. "Thank you. At least _someone_ understands and doesn't condemn me for being protective."

"There's protective, and then there's _over_ protective."

"If I was overprotective, then you wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could retort, Lucius held up his hands. "Okay, Hermione and Lily. I see this is a very tired argument. Let's not go there again."

Hermione looked at Lucius. "We really will miss you. I was serious when I said you were the bright spot of our days."

Lucius smiled sadly. "I know. And I'm not supposed to say this, but you were my favorite patient, Hermione. Seeing you and Lily was the bright spot of _my_ day."

The girls watched Lucius turn around and walk out of the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"Do you think we might miss Lucius a little too much to be normal?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. "Lily, I think I will miss Lucius as much as I would miss you if we had to say goodbye. That's not normal, right?"

"No, it isn't, but I feel the same way."

Hermione looked at the redhead. "I still love you, Lily."

Lily took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "I love you, too, but I think we both have feelings for Lucius as well."

"What are we going to do about that?"

Lily, always the more aggressive one out of the pair, didn't surprise Hermione with her answer. "We're going to get the man we want of course."

Hermione sighed. She could try to say no, but she knew she'd eventually give into Lily's demands. She always did. And it wasn't like she didn't want Lucius because she did. It was better to just give in now.

xXx

(word count: 701)


	6. At His Side

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Woman's History  
Task 8: Write about someone making an important discovery

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Moresome May  
 **Triad:** Lucius/Hermione/Lily  
 **Prompt:** Word: Belong

 **At His Side**

xXx

Hermione and Lily stared at each other.

"Lucius is hiding something," Hermione said.

Lily looked towards the window, which overlooked the Manor's garden, and they both saw Lucius sitting on a bench stiffly, staring at the flowers like he had never seen them before. "Normally, I'd question whether there was another woman, but he already has two. How many women does one man need?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think he's running around with another woman. He treats us as he always has."

"Then why won't he talk to us about whatever's bothering him?" Lily groaned frustratingly.

"Because that's Lucius. He doesn't talk about feelings unless it's our feelings. He's a man; he's not supposed to have feelings. Didn't you know that?" Hermione sarcastically asked.

"Then it's up to _us_ to figure it out."

Hermione nodded.

They had a mission.

X

Hermione slowly woke up, feeling as if something was off. She reached across the wide expanse of bed and only touched one warm body. Her eyes popped open, and she sat up. Only Lily laid on the bed with her. She roughly shook the redhead.

"What?" Lily grumpily asked. "This better be life or death," she warned.

"Lucius isn't here."

That got Lily to wake up completely.

They shared a steely look.

"It's time to find out the truth," Lily said.

"Let's go," Hermione agreed.

They climbed out of bed, slipping on oversized shirts from their lover's wardrobe. They left the bedroom and gripped each other's hands as the wandered down hallways, searching for the wayward blond.

They finally found him in one of the last places they had decided they'd search.

"Is there a reason you're in the library at one a.m. in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"You had us worried," Lily chided.

Lucius, to his credit, didn't seem started by their sudden appearance. "I wondered how long it would take the two of you to figure out where I spent my nights."

Hermione stiffened. "This isn't the first time you left our bed?"

"What? We're good enough to shag, but you no longer want to sleep next to us?"

"You make everything so personal, Lily," Lucius said with a derisive snort.

"How else are we supposed to take it? We disgust you so much that you can't sleep next to us. I'll say that's pretty personal."

Lucius didn't flinch at Lily's harsh tone. Instead, he did something novel. He told the truth. "I started having nightmares, so I haven't slept in three days."

Lily blinked. "What?"

Hermione walked closer to him. "Why haven't you told us?"

" _I'm_ supposed to be the strong one. I hate feeling so weak. The things I did for Dumbledore, though, some of the things I was forced to say to play the role, I guess they're finally getting to me."

Lily joined Hermione where she stood. "You're supposed to be the strong one? In what universe? In a relationship, everyone takes turns being the strong one. You're both strong when I need to lean on someone. You and I are strong when Hermione needs it. Why can't Hermione and I be strong when you need it?"

Hermione sat down next to Lucius. "I think I might love you even more now. You've always seemed so unaffected, and it made me worry about you. At least now I know you feel things just as deeply as we do."

Lily joined Lucius and Hermione on the couch, sitting on the blond's other side. "We love you just like you love us. We belong together. We want you to lean on us just like we lean on you. It's supposed to be an even partnership so make it even."

Lucius stared at his lap. "I didn't kill anyone, but I cursed. I did horrible hexes that caused unspeakable pain. I acted like I loved it. I acted like I reveled in it. My skin crawls when I think about how good of an actor I actually was. It makes me wonder whether it was just acting or maybe a small part of me did like it."

Lily cupped his chin. "You didn't like it. If you did, you wouldn't be having nightmares. You suffered in your role. You don't have to keep suffering silently."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're finally not hiding away your human side. The discovery of it makes me feel closer to you."

Lucius wrapped his arms around his lovers. "I hate feeling weak."

"You're not weak," Lily admonished.

"You're strong because you've decided to finally trust us," Hermione added.

Both girls pressed kisses to the corners of his lips. "Lean on us," they whispered.

Lucius reclined back on the couch, bringing Lily and Hermione with him. "So tired," he murmured, finally feeling his body start to relax since he opened up about his secret burden.

"Sleep," they simultaneously commanded.

Lucius closed his eyes and for the first time, he felt like he wasn't alone. And that helped him to sleep with his girls at his side.

xXx

(word count: 842)


End file.
